


Ice and luck

by LadyIrina



Series: The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda is a danger to everyone with his cuteness, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, ManDadlorian, Parental fluff, especially when you're being hunted by idiots in white armor, it's not easy being a single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina
Summary: Shot down on an ice planet, the Mandalorian has to try to keep himself and, more importantly, his newly adopted son alive.A Snow Trooper stands between them and their escape.There is ice, danger and fluff ahead!
Relationships: The Mandalorian & Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925
Comments: 148
Kudos: 2411





	Ice and luck

**Author's Note:**

> <[](https://ibb.co/GnZ02qL)
> 
> Art by the incredible cac0daemonia! I strongly recommend you check out her other art as well on her side here on AO3!

Good luck. Bad luck. Trooper CT-113 knows his entire life can be summed up with those factors: good luck and bad luck.  
Luck was on his side when he managed to graduate from a regular Storm Trooper to a Snow Trooper. Bad luck decided that would be the perfect time for the Empire to topple over on its ass. Good luck ensured he survived the collapse, but bad luck had him end up working for a ghost, in a tiny squad with nothing but idiots.  
However, good luck, ever the fickle thing, has now thrown the rogue Mandalorian and the Asset everyone is looking for into the path of CT-113. 

Well, technically the ship had suddenly flown by as CT-113 and his four fellow troopers were doing the regular patrol rounds in their ancient dropship, and for a moment they all thought the other ship had been a figment of their sleepy imagination. No one ever came to this horrible ice planet.  
Still, their captain, who also acted as their pilot that day as DP-908 was still struggling with that cold of his, managed to land a shot that sent the Mandalorian ship careening off its course and towards the icy surface of the planet. They go in pursuit.

By the time the imperial ship lands, CT-113 has suited up in his snow-gear and is checking his E-11 blaster rifle as the door opens to reveal the blindingly white landscape. If not for his helmet, he doubts he'd be able to see anything.

“The target came down one click northwest from here.” The captain says as he joins them, suited up and locked and loaded as well. “The ground is unstable, that's why I had to land here. Watch your step.”  
“Affirmative.” CT-799 says, the smallest of them all, adjusting his battery pack on the snow-gear. “And the target? Do we bring it in alive?”  
The captain doesn't hesitate. “We kill them both.”  
CT-113 smirks and holsters his blaster rifle. Well, that certainly makes things a lot easier and there is nothing he likes more than easy money.

They head out into the snow-covered wilderness where few things can survive for more than a couple of hours in the brutal cold and they march northwest. The wind is restless and it keeps picking up as they walk, causing snow to whirl up and makes visibility close to zero even with their enhanced masks on. It's so bad that they nearly pass by the downed Mandalorian ship without seeing it.  
The damage to the ship is clear, but the mercenary had managed to land it somehow and judging by the open door; had fled with the Asset. CT-402 and CT-799 enters the ship through the open door while the others stand guard and no one is surprised when they emerge to report it as empty.

-Bad luck, CT-113 concludes in a mental grumble. Whenever he had a touch of good luck, it was always followed by bad luck. Always.

“They can't have gotten far.” The captain declares. “And they will be looking for shelter.”  
The Snow Troopers all turn their attention to the small cluster of ice mountains nearby. There is really nowhere else for the Mandalorian to seek shelter.  
“Head out.” The captain orders and leads the way.

CT-113 takes one step, but then sees something almost covered by the snow. Kneeling down, he reaches out and touches the snow.  
Blood.  
One of their targets has been injured. Good luck is back. CT-113 straightens and follows the others over to the ice mountains. There they enter into one of the narrow paths between the thin, towering pillars and starts hunting for their prey.  
He has barely enough time to ponder just how long good luck is going to last him when there is an explosion from above and ice and snow comes thundering down towards them.  
Definitely bad luck!

-

His head is ringing, he can barely breathe, but CT-113 is saved by good luck as he only gets hit by snow and not the massive slabs of ice that comes tumbling down.  
Unlike the others.  
Coughing, struggling himself free from the snow, CT-113 manages to get up on his knees, confirming that he might have broken a rib or two, when there is suddenly a rifle in his masked face.  
Looking up, he sees the Mandalorian standing before him like a looming shadow of death.

CT-113 absently notes that it is the Mandalorian who is bleeding, there appears to be a serious wound in his side and blood is soaking him from the ribs down to his thigh, and then he can hear the weapon charging to be fired. Survival instinct kicks in. Hard.  
“Wait! I can help you!” CT-113 blurts out.

The Mandalorian tilts his head slightly. It doesn't matter that the silver helmet hides his facial expression, everything about that movement tells of dry incredulity.

“Your ship. It's damaged. You won't be able to take off.” CT-113 slowly lifts his hands to show how he is completely unarmed and harmless. His rifle is buried somewhere under the snow. Though, he's fairly certain the Mandalorian has no idea his Snow Trooper suit has a tracker and that their employer has probably already sent reinforcements their way. “Our ship. You can take the parts you need to fix yours. I'll help you.”

“Why do I need your help for that?”

Swallowing hard, CT-113 holds on to his courage with pure stubbornness. “The storm. You won't find the ship. Not in time. The cold will get to you first.”  
The Mandalorian doesn't move, keeps his rifle aimed at CT-113 and considers for the longest time.  
CT-113 waits, hopes, but grows increasingly anxious as the seconds tick by. Oh, he's dead. He's so very dead. Bad luck has decided to put an end to the game.

When he sees the Mandalorian curl his finger around the trigger, CT-113 closes his eyes.  
A soft coo snaps him out of it. To his surprise he sees a small child peeking over the shoulder of the Mandalorian. It has green skin, floppy ears and big, dark eyes. Wait. **That** is the asset?

The Mandalorian's helmet turns slightly, as if the coo holds meaning to him and he is deliberating what had been said. CT-113 wonders if the ice has already wrecked the man's brain.

The child chirps and reaches out its little hand, as if reaching for CT-113, but the cold quickly forces it to withdraw and it hunches down until only the top of its head can be seen over the Mandalorian's shoulder.

The Mandalorian sighs. A deep, heartfelt sigh of wondering when the universe will be done kicking him. CT-113 knows because he has made that particular brand of sigh himself more than once.

“Get up.” The Mandalorian orders, gesturing with the rifle.  
CT-113 obeys, ignoring his body's complaints. He is hurting, yes, but unlike the others; he isn't dead. Good luck?  
“Walk.” The Mandalorian orders next.  
He walks.

They pause by the edge of the ice mountains and watch as the storm rages out there. It had been close to zero visibility earlier. Now it is just a furious wall of white.  
“We have to wait. You won't make it out there.” CT-113 states, safe in his insulated armor and heated breathing mask. The other man is injured, bleeding, and he has poor protection against the cold. “And that kid of yours. It'll freeze to death first.”  
“I can still shoot you.” The Mandalorian states, but it is said as a fact, not a threat. He stares into the blizzard for a few moments longer, as if he can will it away, and when that doesn't work he turns and marches back into the ice mountains again. CT-113 starts when he realizes the man intends to leave him behind if he doesn't keep up, so he quickly follows.

As they walk, him two steps behind the Mandalorian, he sees the man has something that looks like a sling across his back, carrying his rifle in his hand, and the asset is curled up in that sling. It's such a weird sight that CT-113 can't tear his gaze away from it.  
Until the child moves and peeks over the brown cloth to look back at him, cooing curiously.

CT-113 suddenly decides to study the ground instead. He doesn't understand why, but knowing that they will be dead by the end of the day, he can't make himself look into those eyes.

-

They end up sitting in a small ice cave, waiting for the storm to pass. The Mandalorian loosens the sling and brings the child around to hold it instead before settling down on the freezing surface and keeping his rifle easily within reach. He barely takes the time to press a makeshift bandage to the wound in his side.

CT-113 sits down at the opposite side of the cave, but considering how small the cavern is it means there isn't too much distance between them. He's close enough to see that, while the Mandalorian has unwrapped the sling and turned it into something of a blanket to wrap around the child before cradling it to his chest, the little one is shivering from the cold.  
It makes a weak, miserable sound and glances up at the Mandalorian.

The bounty hunter appears to be considering things again, then awkwardly unhitches his cloak and wraps that around the child as well.  
CT-113 can see it is still shivering. His HUD tells him the current temperature is dangerous for most species, but especially for a child. He frowns a little at the unease he feels. He's meant to kill them both. Why should it matter to him whether the asset dies due to a blaster or the cold?

He frowns even harder when, a short while later, the Mandalorian removes his Beskar breastplate, opens his jacket and manages to sneak the child inside it before wrapping both arms around it to keep it warm. Rendering himself vulnerable to both the cold and a well-placed blaster shot. Why?  
-They are just a mission, CT-113 reminds himself. -Targets. That's all.

“If you agree to hand it over, we could split the money.” CT-113 offers quietly.

The Mandalorian's helmet tips up to shift his attention from the child to the Snow Trooper. “Touch the kid and I'll disintegrate you. After I gut you.” It's a calm but firm promise.

CT-113 nods and falls quiet. So, not just an act then. The idiot actually cares about the child. Big mistake. It was going to get them both killed. Caring about others always meant trouble. Bad luck.  
  
Outside the ice mountains, the wind rages on.

Eventually, though the child's whines has turned into quiet peeps as it is shielded from the worst of it, the Mandalorian himself starts to shiver. CT-113 scans him and his HUD reveals the body temperature is low. Very low.  
  
Maybe his employer would pay more if he brought them in alive? CT-113 knows what his captain said, but that man had always been an idiot. If his employer wanted them dead, he could always kill them himself after CT-113 brings them in. Alive. Yeah, it's probably better to be safe than sorry, right? If they were dead, it couldn't be undone. Alive, that could always be rectified.

The Mandalorian grabs his rifle and aims at him with lightning quick reflexes when CT-113 reaches behind himself to grab the cylinder he has attached to his lower back. Carefully lifting his free hand in a placating gesture, CT-113 carefully pulls the container loose and then holds it out to the Mandalorian. “Here. Take it.”

The Mandalorian doesn't move. Keeps aiming at him. One hand protectively on the lump under his jacket.

CT-113 puts the container on the ground and rolls it towards him.

When it doesn't explode or do anything else horrible, the bounty hunter slowly lowers his rifle and picks up the container. Looking at it from every angle, looking for wires and signs of any danger, the man finally opens it and it is a shame that the helmet hides his expression when he sees the rolled up heat blanket inside.  
The Mandalorian hesitates, but the child whimpers and then he accepts the blanket.

At first the idiot intends to merely wrap it around the child and CT-113 finds himself speaking despite having no intention of doing so. “Don't. Wrap it around yourself and you'll be able to keep him warm. You're no good to him dead.”  
He doesn't need to see the Mandalorian's face to know he's scowling at him, but the man reluctantly does wrap it around himself and makes sure to close it carefully so the heat will gather by the child.

CT-113 looks out of the cave instead of looking at the two. The Mandalorian is really an idiot.  
CT-113 doesn't feel anything at the happy coo he hears. He doesn't.

-

Hours pass but finally the storm dies down. The Mandalorian doesn't hesitate to get up on his feet and prepare for their departure.  
CT-113 is less eager.  
The child is wrapped up in the heat blanket and placed back in the sling on the Mandalorian's back.  
They start walking towards the imperial ship.

The snow has covered everything, the entire landscape has changed, but luckily CT-113's HUD has the coordinates for the ship so he has no trouble leading them back to it.  
He just doesn't like how the child is peeking over the Mandalorian's shoulder and watching him with a mild look in its dark eyes. Like it knows something he doesn't.

Seeing what looks like a small hill, CT-113 knows he has to decide on his next move as that hill is in reality the snow-covered imperial ship. Once he had shown the Mandalorian the ship, what is going to stop him from shooting CT-113? He needs the parts, not CT-113.  
Distracted by his dilemma, he fails to see the danger on his HUD and steps where the ground has already started to crack under the strain of the storm.

There is the sharp sound of ice shattering, then CT-113 is falling. In an instant he remembers his training at the academy to become a Snow Trooper; how these crevices meant certain death. No armor could shield the impact of the long fall or stop icicles from impaling you like a ripe fruit.  
-If you fall, you're dead, the instructor had said.  
Bad luck.

CT-113 has just enough time to fear dread and regret, then everything comes to an abrupt halt.

  


[](https://imgbb.com/)  
Art by the awesome A-Militia! 

  


But he's not dead. No. Looking around, CT-113 realizes he is hovering in the air like he's out in space with no gravity. Disbelief leaves him mute, he only squirms sluggishly as he begins to levitate up again and the shock doesn't lessen when he sees the Mandalorian standing on the edge of the crevice and the little child is up by his shoulder; its hands reaching out and eyes closed.

He is being lifted by the child! CT-113 has heard about the Force, of course he has, but he's never seen or experienced it. No wonder his employer wants this child! It could change everything. It could bring back the empire! Talk about good luck!  
CT-113 is inches from safety when bad luck strikes. 

Exhausted, the child slumps into the sling, losing its grip on CT-113, and just as gravity grabs a hold of him again; so does the Mandalorian and CT-113 is yanked to safety.

While CT-113 lies on the ice, heart pounding and mind spinning, the bounty hunter is kneeling a short distance away, cradling the child with one arm and allowing it to hold a tight grip on his finger on the other.

CT-113 is still trembling by the time he stands next to the Mandalorian. “The ship. We should keep going. I can see it from here.” He waits as the man eases the child into the sling again and straightens. CT-113 hesitates before asking. “Is... Is it okay?”  
“Yeah.” The Mandalorian doesn't sound unfriendly, more tired than anything else. His body temperature is low. The wound is bleeding again. “Let's go.”

They reach the ship without any more trouble and CT-113 opens the door for them to enter. After the walk through the frozen landscape, the ship feels warm. And while it must have been so very tempting for the Mandalorian to rest, get warm, he simply insists on getting the work done.  
He lets the child rest, wrapped up in blankets, on one of the seats, though.

They are almost done when bad luck arrives. Or, more precisely, the reinforcement.  
It's just a small group. The employer rarely has more to send out these days. But it is enough to cause trouble and the Mandalorian is in no shape to do battle. Still, the bounty hunter casts one glance at the child, then grabs his rifle and gets ready for action.

CT-113 jumps out of the ship before the Mandalorian can stop him. He walks towards the Storm Troopers approaching the ship. “About time. What took you so long?”

“Don't be a smartass. You knew we couldn't land in that storm.” One of them replies. CT-113's HUD identifies him as FN-948. “Where are the targets?”

CT-113 hears the faint sound of the Mandalorian's rifle powering up inside the ship. “By the ice mountains.” He points at the sharp pillars in the distance. “We tracked them down and there was a fight that ended in an ice avalanche. My team got taken out. I think the ice got them as well.”

FN-948 turns to face the ice mountains. “We need confirmation. Proof of termination.”  
CT-113 nods. “If we all go, we should be able to dig them out. It shouldn't take us more than a couple of hours.”  
“Affirmative.” FN-948 holsters his blaster. “Let's go. I'm freezing my balls off. The faster we're back on the ship, the better.”  
The Storm Troopers sets off on their walk towards the ice mountains.

CT-113 pauses, glances back at the ship, wondering if he has just lost his damn mind, and to his horror sees the child come tottering into the doorway.

It coos softly and gives him a light wave, before the Mandalorian's gloved hand appears and yanks it back into the shadows.

CT-113 catches himself lifting his hand to wave back and quickly forces it back down. He spins around on his heel and marches after the Storm Troopers.

The Mandalorian has the parts he needs to fix his ship and two hours to do the work. It should be enough for them to make their escape. With any luck.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a stand-alone continuation of my previous fic, if you are wondering about how the Mandadlorian got injured.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573604

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mandorin edit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878161) by [Aeriels_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories)
  * [Our dear boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905074) by [Aeriels_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories)
  * [Do You Remember Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003132) by [joonfired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonfired/pseuds/joonfired)




End file.
